Cacook Cable
Cacook Cable is a Cable TV in Bacoolod, Albay, Naga, General Santos, Cebu and Davao. Yet popular Cable TV service in Libon, Albay, Cebu City and Davao. Digital TV will start in 2015. it was launched in 2001. Soon to launched in Metro Manila, Rizal, Laguna, Laoag and Zamboanga. Channel List (analog) *1. KBO/Super KBO *3. ABS-CBN *4. Cine Mo *5. GMA *6. UNTV *7. TV5 *8. Jack TV *9. CNN Philippines (6am-12am) (via RPN) *10. BEAM *11. Net 25 *15. Fuel TV *16. GMA News TV *17. RTL-CBS Entertainment *18. Universal Channel *19. Star Movies *20. HBO *21. HBO Signature *22. HBO Hits *23. HBO Family *24. Cinemax *25. Red by HBO *26. DreamWorks Channel *27. Solar Sports *28. Fox Family Movies *29. Bloomberg TV Philippines (Formerly KidsCo (2008-2014)) *30. Bloomberg *31. Fox Sports *32. Fox Sports 2 *33. Cartoon Network *34. Toonami *35. Nickelodeon *36. BabyTV *37. Disney XD *38. Boomerang *39. ANC *40. AXN *41. CNN Philippines (24/7) *42. CNN *43. HLN *44. BTV *45. Kix *46. Nick Jr. *47. Thrill *48. CNBC *49. Nat Geo Music *50. Nat Geo Wild *51. National Geographic *52. Nat Geo People *53. Discovery Channel *54. Cinema One *55. Disney Junior *56. Disney Channel *57. Fox Action Movies *58. INC TV *59. CT *60. Star Utsav *61. Télétoon (Canada) *62. AFN Prime *63. AFN Family *64. AFN Movie *71. B4U Music *76. TV5Monde *81. Sony GEM *89. EWTN *90. S+A *91. ETC *92. 2nd Avenue *93. Yey! *99. DD News *100. Sahara One *101. BabyFirst TV *102. Knowledge Channel *116. TV5 (Mirror) *117. Teletoon (Canada) *118. YTV (Canada) *119. Family (Canada) *120. Family Jr. (Canada) *121. Family CHRGD (Canada) *122. Treehouse (Canada) Channel Lineup (digital) Select Only (also on Full Pack) *1. PPV SD (PPV) *303. Pet Club TV *399. KBO/Super KBO (PPV) *400. PPV HD (PPV) *459. Nickelodeon HD Starter to up *2. Knowledge Channel *3. ABS-CBN *4. PTV *5. Nickelodeon *6. TV5 *7. GMA *8. CNN Philippines (RPN feed) *9. GMA News TV *10. IBC *11. Yey! *12. Cinemo! *13. DZMM Teleradyo *14. Net 25 *15. ETC *16. S+A *17. 2nd Avenue *18. BEAM *19. Light Network *20. UNTV *21. SMNI *22. Aksyon TV *23. Hope Network Philippines *24. INC TV *25. Myx *26. Jeepney TV *27. Disney Channel *28. CT *29. Jack TV *30. RTL-CBS Entertainment *100. Free Preview *200. History *201. H2 *202. Outdoor Channel *300. Universal Channel *302. Viva TV *401. ABS-CBN HD *404. Disney Channel HD *524. Golf Philippines HD Bronze to up *31. CNN Philippines (24/7 feed) *32. BabyTV *33. ANC *34. Lifetime *35. FX *36. Solar Sports *37. HBO *38. Cartoon Network *39. Boomerang *40. Toonami *41. Kix *42. Thrill *43. Nick Jr. *44. Cinema One *45. Fuel TV *46. National Geographic *47. Nat Geo Wild *48. CNN *49. Disney Junior *50. Bloomberg TV Philippines *51. Star Movies *52. AXN *53. Disney XD *54. Sari Sari Channel *55. PBO *56. EWTN *57. Hyper *58. Colours *59. ABS-CBN Regional Channel *60. Dreamworks Channel *68. Channel V *69. Sony Channel *101. HBO Signature *174. Tooncast (English) *340. Sony Gem *341. B4U Music *342. Sahara One *343. Euronews *344. Star Utsav *397. ERT World *398. Rai Italia *402. PBA Rush HD *403. Fox Movies Premium HD *405. FashionTV HD *406. History HD *1550-1599. All Music Choice Channels *1600. MC Play Silver to up *61. CBeebies *62. TCM *63. BabyFirst TV *64. BTV *65. Zee Sine *66. CGTN *67. Red by HBO *70. BBC Earth *71. YTV (Canada) *72. RTL-CBS Extreme *73. CBS Reality *74. Teletoon (Canada) *75. AMC *76. Fyi *77. Da Vinci Learning *78. GNN *79. GPC *80. Familyland *102. HBO Family *104. Fox *105. Fox Sports *106. Fox Sports 2 *107. Fox Sports 3 *108. Nat Geo Music *109. MTV Pinoy *110. Fox Movies Premium *111. Fox Action Movies *113. Family (Canada) *116. Discovery Channel *117. Animal Planet *118. TLC *119. Treehouse (Canada) *120. Al Jazeera *121. BBC First *122. BBC Lifestyle *345. NHK World Premium *346. KBS World *348. CTS *349. RTP Internacional *350. CGTN Documentary *351. CCTV-4 *352. CCTV-1 *353. Celestial Classic Movies *354. Formosa TV *355. Zee TV *356. Zee Cinema *407. Family HD (Canada) *408. Discovery Asia (HD) *409. S+A HD *410. Smithsonian Channel HD *411. Philipinas HD *412. Sky News HD *413. Light Network HD *414. Lifetime HD *415. Cartoon Network HD Gold to up *81. Shop TV *82. O Shopping *83. Shop Japan *84. TV Shop Philippines *85. Telenovela Channel *86. E! *87. Australia Plus *88. Diva *89. Nat Geo People *90. Sports Illustrated *91. Sports Illustrated 2 *92. Sports Illustrated 3 *93. MTV Asia *94. Star World *95. Animax *96. Cinemax *97. BBC Entertainment *98. Nicktoons *99. DYAB Teleradyo *103. HBO Hits *112. Fox Family Movies *114. Family CHRGD (Canada) *115. Family Jr. (Canada) *123. Rai World Premium *124. Channel NewsAsia *125. Paramount Channel *126. Gametime TV *127. AFN Prime *128. AFN Family *129. AFN News *130. AFN Movie *131. AFN Spectrum *132. Fashion One *133. ITV Choice *151. HLN *301. Simucast of KBO/Super KBO (Sat at 9am-Mon at 7am)/SD Simucast of Nickelodeon HD (Mon at 7am-Sat at 9am) (listed as Freemium TV) *347. Télétoon (Canada) *357. Star Plus *358. Star Gold *359. Life OK *360. ABP News *361. Telefe Internacional *362. DD National *363. ETTV Drama *416. Cinema One Premium HD *417. Disney Junior HD *418. Disney XD HD *419. Fox Action Movies HD *420. Fox HD *421. Meezo Live HD *422. Stingray iConcerts HD *423. MTV Live HD *424. Classica HD *429. Gone Viral TV Super Gold to up *134. DZRH News Channel *135. CNBC *136. Fox News *137. ABS-CBN Locals (Bacolod, Bicol (Legazpi and Naga), GenSan, Cebu and Davao) *138. Vertigas TV (Legazpi) *139. CCTN *140. RTVM (Rody events) *141. WarnerTV *142. PBN Naga *143. PBN Legazpi *144. Vegas Life TV *145. Crime & Investigation *146. Juan Sports Channel *147. World Hestige Channel *148. Setana Sports *149. CBC (Cagayan de Oro) *150. GINX eSports *152. Sundance Channel *153. Bloomberg *154. Wion TV *364. News 18 *365. Times Now *366. France 24 French *367. Arirang *368. TV5Monde *369. TVE *370. DD News *371. tvN *425. Cinemaworld HD *426. Family CHRGD HD *427. Family Jr. HD *428. The Aquarium Channel HD *430. Gone Viral Lounge *431. Gone Viral XTreme *432. tvN Movies HD Platinum to up *155. DocuBox *156. FashionBox *157. AniPlus *158. NHK World *159. Fox Sports News *160. Mensahe TV *161. Fox Filipino *162. AFN Sports *163. AFN Sports 2 *164. Comet *165. Catsup *166. SLTV.ph *167. DXAB Teleradyo *171. Brigada News TV *304. Golf Philippines *372. tvN Movies *373. Star Chinese Channel *374. Star Chinese Movies *375. Star Chinese Movies Legend *376. LS Movies *377. ETTV News *378. HBO 2 *379. Z Living *380. Colors (India) *381. Rishtey Asia *382. Sony Entertainment Television (India) *433. AFN Sports HD *434. Teletoon HD (Canada) *435. YTV HD (Canada) *436. Treehouse HD (Canada) *437. tvN HD *438. AniPlus HD *439. BBC World News HD *440. BBC Lifestyle HD *441. BBC Earth HD *442. Fight Sports HD *443. eGG HD *523. Télétoon HD (Canada) *800. French 24 French *801. Wowow Japan *802. BS Japan *3801. ABS-CBN (mirror) *3802. S+A (mirror) *3803. CineMo! (mirror) *3804. Yey! (mirror) *3805. Knowledge Channel (TV Plus Feed) *3806. DZMM Teleradyo (mirror) *3807. KBO/Super KBO (mirror) *3808. ABS-CBN Oneseg *3809-3999. Any Digital TV Channels Super Platnium to up *168. CTV Two *169. Ginx eSports TV *170. MyCinema Europe SD *173. Sprout (to be Universal Kids starting September 2017) *383. PTV World *384. PTV Global (with Philippines Commrcials) *385. Sony SAB *386. Sony Yay! (formerly Animax India (2013-2017)) *387. Sony Pix *444. ITV Choice HD *445. FightBox HD *803. 2x2 (Russia) *804. Match TV (Russia) *805. PTV Home *806. Polsat 2 International *807. CarriVision *808. Karusel International *809. Channel 1 Russia *810. CCTV 7 *811. TNT Russia Super Premium to up *172. Yey! (English audio) Full Pack Only *4000. Sony ESPN *4001. Sony Mix *4002. Zing *4003. Teletoon (Tagalog) (also available on GSat Channel 564) *4004. Teletoon (Philippines) (English) *4005. Télétoon (Philippines) (French) *4006. India News *4007. CNN News 18 *4008. AXN Spin (Asia) *4009. AXN Black (Asia) *4010. AXN White (Asia) *4011. Sony Sci-Fi (Asia) *4444. Discovery Kids (Asia) (revive test broadcast) *4445. Teleimagino *4500. Yey! HD (test broadcast) *4501. CineMo! HD (test broadcast) *4502. Sony Entertainment Television HD (India) Digital Pricing plan (back to school discount) Legend: Plan Name (original prize) (discounted prize) *Starter (10 pesos) (5 pesos) *Bronze (30 pesos) (15 pesos) *Silver (70 pesos) (35 pesos) *Gold (120 pesos) (60 pesos) *Super Gold (190 pesos) (95 pesos) *Platinum (230 pesos) (115 pesos) *Super Platnium (most popular) (300 pesos) (150 pesos) *Premium (350 pesos) (165 pesos) *Super Premium (380 pesos) (180 pesos) *Full Pack (410 pesos) (205 pesos) (popular during Back to School Discount) Add-ons *Canadian Choice (40 pesos) *Japanese Pack (10 pesos) *PLUSTV (30 pesos) *Indian Pack (60 pesos) *America Pack (49 pesos) *Chinese Pack (30 pesos) *Spanish and Portugese Pack (100 pesos) *Australian Pack (starting July 31) (60 pesos) Canadian Choice Channels *Teletoon (SD and HD) *Treehouse *YTV *Télétoon *Family *Family Jr *Family CHRGD *CBC (Canada) *W Network *W Movies *Bravo (Canada) *Space (Canada) *CTV Two (cable tv channel) Japanese Pack Channels *Yey! (Japanese Audio) *AniPlus *Animax *AT-X *Kids Station *BS Japan *Sony GEM *DLife *Waku Waku Japan *NHK World Premium *NHK BS1 *Hero (Japanese Audio) *WOWOW PLUSTV Channels *TV5Monde *DLife *Space (Canada) *Brigada News TV *RTVM *ABS-CBN Locals *Treehouse *Sky News HD *Sports Illustrated *MyCinema Europe HD *TruTV *HLN *BS Japan *Yey! (English Audio) *Family (Canada) *Tooncast (English, Spanish and Portugese) *eGG HD *Sony Entertainment Television (India) *INSP *Fox News Channel *CGTN *TVBS News *Ten (Australia) (starting August 1) Indian Pack Channel *Sony Entertainment TV (india) *8XM *9XM *PTV Global *PTV Home *PTV World *Astro TARA HD *Zee TV *Zee Cinema *Zee Anmol *Yey! (Hindi audio) *Colors *Rishtey Asia *CNN News 18 *India News *Sony SAB *Sony Yay! *Sony Pix America Pack Channels *Sprout *Fox News Channel *VOA *INSP *Spike (US) *Nickelodeon (US) *Bloomberg Chinese Pack Channels *CGTN *CCTV 4 *CCTV 7 *CCTV 13 *CCTV 14 *Hunan TV *CTV Taiwan *MaxToon *Hub E City (900) (cross-cardridge with StarHub) *Formosa TV *Good TV *Yey! (Mandrain audio) *TVBS News *TVBS Asia Spanish and Portugese Pack Channels *TVE Internacional *Telefe Internacional *TV Globo Internacional *Tooncast (Spanish and Portugese) *RTP Internacional *TVI Internacional *TN Chile *CNN En Espanol *Star TVE HD *Yey! (Spanish Audio) *Yey! (Portugese Audio) *Cartoon Network US (SAP) Australian Pack Channels *Australia Plus *Ten (Australia) *Eleven (Australia) *One (Australia) *Nine (Australia) *9Go! (Australia) *9Gem (Australia) *ABC (Australia) *ABC2 (Australia) *ABC ME (Australia) *SBS (Australia) *SBS Viceland (Australia) Free Preview July 1, 2017 only *Teletoon *YTV *W Network *Treehouse *CTV Two (cable tv channel) *Space (Canada) *Family July 2-3 and 5-15 *Sony Entertainment Television (India) *Sony SAB *Sony Yay! *Sony ESPN *Sony Mix *Sony Pix July 4 only *VOA *CNN International *Fox News Channel *Yey! (English audio) *Bloomberg *Ginx *Sprout *Spike (US) *INSP *Nickelodeon (US) July 16-31, 2017 (sneek peek of few Australian Pack Channels) *Ten (Australia) (sneek peek) *ABC (Australia) (sneek peek) *Nine (Australia) (sneek peek) *SBS (Australia) (sneek peek) *Australia Plus Channel 100 *DocuBox (July 1-5) *Sony Entertainment Television (India) (July 6-10) *Zee Tamil (sneek peek) (July 11-15) *8XM (July 16-20) *Sprout (July 21-25) *ABC ME (sneek peek) (July 26-31)